Glacier Phoenix
by M.C.A
Summary: HPCC During the fifth year of HP years Harry finds a couple of eggs. Are these eggs the key for him to defeat Voldemort. Slightly some changes, Ravenclaw Harry. Smart Harry. Cho Chang & Harry Potter pairing. hope it's better then my first. simular to bok5
1. Dolores Umbridge

**Glacier Phoenix**

A/N: Basically Harry gets sorted into Ravenclaw and everything is repeated in the books despite the fact that Ravenclaw is the best house in Hogwarts. Gryffindor is just the same as they are. The Ravenclaws all believe Harry and hold him in the highest level of respect. Harry and Cho are dating. They've been dating since their Third year. Warning, Smart Harry.

**Chapter 1: Dolorus Umbridge**

Harry sat with Michael Corner and Terry Boot. They where enjoying themselves. When Roger Davis came in and started to tell Harry if he was still going to play Quidditch this year. Harry said he would and Roger told him Cho was hoping to play Seeker instead of Chaser. Harry laugh, ever since he outran her four years ago, she has been stuck playing Chaser. She however always wanted to play Seeker.

The team knew with Harry and his Firebolt he had a better chance in finding the snitch. Cho and her Comet Two-Sixty was good but she was push to Chaser position.

Speaking of Cho, she came in with half of her giggling friends. When she saw Harry she blush really bad. Terry whispered something to Harry, which made him, spit out his pumpkin juice and caused the rest of the boys to start laughing. The girls came in and soon started to sit with their boyfriends. Cho sat on Harry's lap and soon went to sleep as he started to play with her.

The compartment door open and in walk in half of the Slytherins of their year. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott and a boy Harry was sure was called Tracey Davis.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry snaps. The Ravenclaws knew this sudden change of attitude to well. Harry never could respect Draco's presence.

"Manners Potter. You see I, have been made a prefect, which means I can put you into detention."

"Well, a Prefect putting another Prefect in detention. I got to see this." Harry replied mockingly.

"You're not a prefect Potter?!" Malfoy nearly yelled.

Cho sat up and showed Harry's Prefect badge. The Ravenclaws roared with laughter seeing the look on the Slytherins.

"Leave us alone Malfoy. Take that slut with you too. I don't think we need her spreading if you know what I mean." Harry replied pointing to Pansy.

Pansy shriek in range but only manage to take a foot in when nearly 10 wands started pointing at her. They left.

Cho once again rested herself on Harry as everyone soon started talking about the summer vacation. A Slytherin girl walks in with long beautiful blond hair. She look like a real stunner, but the Ravenclaws quickly showed their hatred towards her.

"It's alright. What is it Blaise?"

"Harry you know her?"

"We were assigned lab partners in Professor Snape's Potion class. Despite being in Slytherin House I agreed to help Harry but giving him information he agreed to get me away from those Slytherin boys when school ends. Anyway, you should be careful Harry. Pansy and Malfoy are clearly going to be seeking revenge. Even though Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are watching your back it won't be enough. Also I saw some Hufflepuffs talking to the Slytherins. You know they are thinking about revenge. Even if you did bring Cedric body back to Hogwarts."

"Ok, just stay your cover and let me deal with the Hufflepuffs." Blaise nodded and threw a document at Harry before hurrying off.

"She's a spy?" Cho ask Harry. She knew she was his lap partner, but a spy within Slytherin itself was too shocking.

"Kind of. Now is not the place to talk about it. I'll tell you all about it after the feast in the common room."

For the rest of the trip the Ravenclaws were joking and telling each other tales and the latest rumors.

"So anyone got any ideas who is the new D.A.D.A. teacher?" Terry ask around.

Everyone shook their head.

"I read the book we are suppose to read. I think this _Defense Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard is a total joke." Harry replied loudly.

Those who haven't read the book gave it a dark look. They knew Harry was perhaps the best person to go to when reading a good defense book. Hermione was the second best person, but mostly because she stated illusion ideas.

"I read the first chapter and nearly fell asleep." Marietta replied.

Many nodded their heads in agreement. Harry look out and notice it was about to become dark.

"We better change, we're about to be at school." Harry replied ending the chatter.

The girls went into a different compartment to change while the boys change quietly into their school robes with the blue badge of a Raven. Harry's prefect badge was on his right chest side and the others were all saying they knew he would become Prefect.

Roger Davis said this was his last year. He was also claiming to look for a good Quidditch captain but everyone knew Harry was going to be Captain. His skills in the classroom room were just as good on the Quidditch field.

As they enter the carriage Luna Lovegood came over.

"Hey Harry!" She shouted with Ginny Weasley behind her.

"Hey Luna."

"Ginny and I were wondering if you would like to sit with us?"

"No thanks Luna. How is the Quibber"

"It's…alright. Daddy is doing great."

Harry knew something was wrong.

"Look Luna, we can talk later but we need to hurry." Harry replied stepping into the carriage.

"Kay." Luna replied waving.

"Why are you even friends with her Harry?" Lisa Turpin asked Harry.

"She help me out once in a tight spot once, I've been friends with her ever since."

Clearly this was one of Harry's embarrassing or shameful moments. So the others did not push the matter.

As they arrived in the Great Hall Harry and his friends notice the Grey Lady was talking to the Gryffindor Ghost Head-Less Nick.

"What's going on with them?" Michael asks.

"Probably planning on making ghost babies." Harry replied.

Everyone laugh. They sat down and soon met some of their friends they didn't see on the train. Harry however was looking at the staff table for any new faces. He saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick was talking to Professor Sprout. Harry's eyes however went to the frog looking witch in pink.

"Who's that?" Anothony Goldstein asks.

"Dolores Umbridge." Harry replied in hatred.

"The woman from your hearing? The woman who works for Fudge!" Cho said in shock.

Marietta notice at once it was indeed Dolores Umbridge.

"She is a very high ranking Ministry Official." Marietta whispered.

"What is she doing here at Hogwarts?"

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati all notice the Ravenclaw table suddenly was talking in very low voices.

"What is going on with them?" Ron asks.

"Something serious I can tell you that. Ravenclaw talks in low when they don't want no one else to know." Hermione replied watching them. They seemed to be arguing over something.

"Want to hear what they are saying." Fred and George whispered as he and most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came over.

"We are not using your extendable ears." Hermione shriek.

"How much?" Dean and Seamus asks.

"Two galleons." The twins replied happily.

Nearly the entire group gave the twins money as they gave them the extendable ears.

"…that can't be true." Su Li snap.

"Su, Dolores Umbridge works for the Ministry. We all know the Ministry is refusing to believe You-Know-Who is back and they tried to expel Harry already! You can't say she is hear for our best interest." Cho snaps defending her boyfriend.

"The Ministry has been on bad terms with Harry since Rita Skeeter publish that dreadful article. None of us cares if Harry is a parselmouth. He rarely uses the ability. Plus you heard what Harry said at the end of last year. You saw the state he was in. Harry, according to the healers station there, was in a terrible condition. They even reported that their was signs of the Cruciatus Curse. Yet the Ministry is refusing to believe the signs. The Death Eaters were on a murder rampage last year and shortly after he-who-must-not-be-named return, their attacks stop. And now they are running around the Ministry like they own the place and Fudge is giving all of them a full bardon. What about Sirius Blac…."

"Roger!" the table hiss.

Harry suddenly notice the Gryffindors were looking shock.

"We better stop talking about this. We shall continue in the common room." Harry replied.

"Why?" Several people asked.

"People are eavesdropping." Harry muttered.

He nodded to the Gryffindors. With almost everyone looking at them, the Gryffindors jump and pretended to be interested in the sky.

When Dumbledore stood and began his intro before the sorting the Ravenclaws were more interested in Dolores Umbridge. The sorting took place and the Ravenclaws clap alone with everyone else.

When the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up to address the students again only to be rudely interrupted by Professor Umbridge.

(I don't feel like typing any sort of speech) Umbridge was talking about a bunch of nonsense while very few even bothered to listen. Umbridge seem to be making everyone fall asleep, even the teachers seem to have dozed off.

Harry and Cho were playing footsy under the table and gave off silent giggles. Roger and Lisa were playing exploding snap. Anthony and Terry were teasing Michael about him and Ginny Weasley.

The girls were talking about the latest fashion and who was the cutest single bachelor at Hogwarts.

When Umbridge was finish Dumbledore again did his usually speech. The older students, who've heard it so many times began to talk amongst themselves.

When Dumbledore dismiss them Harry and Cho stood up and called for the first years.

"Ravenclaw first years, follow me please." Cho shouted.

"We'll see you guys in the common room. Don't go to sleep just yet." Harry whispered to Roger. Roger nodded and ran to the common room. Only the inner circle was going to be present.

"First years, this way." Harry shouted.

"Oh, come on you maggots." Harry heard Ron shouted.

"RON!" Hermione shouted.

Harry chuckle.

"First years."

The Ravenclaw first years approach the towering fifth years.

"Come along, and stick close. It's easy to get lost here. Follow me please." Cho replied as she lead the way with Harry in the back. Suddenly she trip and fell down headfirst as Harry rush to her aid.

They heard a laughter and the first years look terrified.

"Peeves. PEEVES show yourself." Harry bark.

A loud farting sound was answer.

"Get the Baron I should." Harry shouted.

Instantly a little man appeared.

"Oh, little crackers. What fun." Peeves shouted. Harry took out his wand and pointed it dangerously at Peeves who stop and glared at Harry.

"Leaves us Peeves or the Baron will be the least of your worries."

Peeves stuck out his tongue and disappeared. Cho got up and gathered the first years. Just as they were about a corridor away from Ravenclaw Tower, Flitch appeared and pointed a finger at Harry.

"Out-of-Bounds. Oh jolly good, this will mean detention that it does." Flitch shouted as if Christmas came early.

"In case you forgot you slimly git, I'm a prefect and I have prefect duties." Harry said in a would be calm voice.

"Doesn't matter, you still get detention."

"Even when he is only doing Prefect duties?" Cho screech.

Flitch seemed to realize the problem. He walk away muttering to Ms. Norris.

"Don't worry my sweet, we'll catch him soon. Then we can hang him from the ceiling by his toe-nails." He mutter. Harry glared at him.

"I hate him."

"You're not the only one. Let's go."

As soon as they enter the Ravenclaw tower ('bookworm' to the false portrait) Harry took the boys to their dorm while Cho took the girls to theirs.

When they came down the entire inner circle was waiting for them.

"Ok, so now that we are gathered, what do you guys honestly think of Umbridge after that pathetic excuse for a speech?" Harry ask.

"I nearly feel asleep." Su Li replied while many people laugh as they nodded in agreement.

"She claims she wants to be our friend. Why does she want us to spy on each other?"

"That's unheard of."

"Erine and Susan thinks she is going to be horrible."

"Not to mention she can't be trusted because she works for Fudge."

This soon turns into an argument. Those whose parents work at the Ministry soon turn on those who didn't. Harry had to shout to make himself heard.

"Look, we don't know Fudge or Umbridge motivates. All we can really do is wait and see. I don't think many of your parents are bad. Even if they do work for Fudge and the Ministry. However, we can't trust Umbridge. Fudge, according to Sirius and Professor Lupin, are seeking a reason to control this school. Let's just wait and see and decided on the best choice of action then. Will Quidditch be alright this year Roger?"

Roger nodded as well as Su Li and Cho Chang. When all the matters were settle and new news was brought up everyone went to bed awaiting tomorrows nightmare.

* * *

A/N The Inner Circle of the Ravenclaw House knows all about Sirius Black. Seeing how they were half heartly responsable for helping Harry break out Sirius Black. Su Li and Cho Chang are chasers along with Roger Davis. Bradley and Chambers are Beaters and Eddie Carmichael as the Keeper. Next chapter will be be a fight between Dolores and Harry and the start of the D.A. 


	2. Rebellion Begins

**Glacier Phoenix**

**Chapter 2: Rebellion Begins**

Harry and the other Ravenclaws from the Inner-circle walk into the Great Hall. Unknown to the other houses, Ravenclaw held an Inner-circle to best approach a situation. They knew Slytherin had one as well but that was for the richest and most thieves person there to lead them. That person was none other then Draco Malfoy. He held the Slytherin Inner-Circle only for Slytherins who were the meanest or the biggest. Ravenclaw's Inner-Circle was meant for those who were the sharpest. Harry got invited during the beginning of his third year. During his Fourth year he was elected Head of the Inner-Circle. Everyone remember when Cho soon started to date Harry despite the fact she hated him for stealing her Seeker position. The Inner-Circle of Ravenclaw never let a word of its existence known. Nor did they invite foolish people. Nor did they all hang out together. They only spoke and acknowledge each other most of the time.

Shoving down some eggs and bacon Harry and Cho was perhaps Hogwarts best couple.

Professor Flitwick started handing out everyone's schedules and Terry nearly shouted when he first gave his a glance.

"That bad?" Anthony said as he looks at his own. He soon turns into a shade of green and looked very sick.

Harry and Cho look at their schedules and were shock to see they would be spending most of the day in school and have very little time to have some alone time.

"Great, Double Division, Double Potion, Double Defense against the Dark Arts, and Double Care of Magical Creatures. This is a nightmare." Harry replied. Cho could only agree as she looks down at hers. Indeed, they had very little free time. And with Quidditch practices it look like they weren't going to have much sleep.

"This is insane, are they trying to kill us with no sleep?" Terry shouted.

The other fifth years agreed and were frowning at their schedules.

"Guess the Fifth and Seventh years are indeed the toughest." Cho replied.

(A/N Cho is a fifth year as well. She is not a sixth year and not a year older then Harry.)

They headed to Division where Professor Trelawney once again claimed Harry was going to die. Harry yawn during most of the time as Trelawney pointed to Harry and Cho was messing with her quill trying hard not to jynx Professor Trelawney. When Care of Magical Creatures came they met Grubbly-Plank she told them the basics of what they were going to review and what was likely going to come up in the O.W.L.s. When they got to Potions the Ravenclaws were preparing for the worse. Several times Snape tried to trick Harry with his potion making. Harry however was far to smart to fall for Snape tricks. Every time Harry did something right or gave others advice Snape took points away from them for 'cheating'. What really pis off the Ravenclaws' was when Draco threw a liver into Harry cauldron. The cauldron exploded and most of the Ravenclaws were caught in the explosion. Harry and Cho nearly curse Malfoy into oblivion if Snape had not just the Immpendenta jynx on them both and took a hundred points from Ravenclaw for attacking another student. Snape however notice dangerous and murderous glares from the Ravenclaws and knew Malfoy wouldn't make it to the next class alive. He award Malfoy thirty points for his brave attempt to stop the incident only to have the Ravenclaws scream out in rage. When the final bell rang, Snape held back Malfoy and the Ravenclaws could not complete their revenge at this time. On their way to D.A.D.A. Harry was cursing at Snape for his unfairness.

"290 points taken away. I hate Snape, why can't he just stop it and be fair to everyone?"

"Snape is a bully Harry; he won't stop picking on us. But this does need to stop. I'm going straight to Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore to see if they can at least control him." Terry replied.

Harry's hands were shaking and he was clutching his fist so hard, blood was dripping.

As they walk in Professor Umbridge was sipping on some tea before she glance at the Ravenclaws.

"Coming to class so disrespectful, twenty points from Ravenclaw."

"Please Professor. We just came from Potions and there was an accident."

"Disrespecting a teacher, tut, tut, another twenty points. Please sit down." Umbridge replied in her sweet deadly girlish voice.

Marietta look enrage. Clearly she didn't like Umbridge despite the fact her mother praise Umbridge. She wasn't the only one. Many students whose parents work at the Ministry were now looking at her in hatred. They sat down together away from the Slytherins in case they tried to do something.

"Now then, we will begin today's lessons. Copy down the following please." Umbridge pulls out her short wand and puts up her course aims. When everyone finish writing them down she told them to open page 5 'Basics for Beginners' Harry and Hermione hands were in the air. With more then half of the class watching them for thirty minutes Umbridge finally look up and glared at Harry before addressing Hermione.

"Do you have a question about the lesson dear?"

"The lesson no."

"Well then…kindly continue your work…"

"I got a question about your course aims."

"Well, this is a pathetic question seeing how this is the perfect way of learning magic."

"Well I don't agree. There is nothing there about _using_ defensive spells."

Most of the class frowns at Hermiones's comment. Umbridge nearly flush but quickly recovers.

"I think they make perfect sense. We are studying perfect safe, ministry approval lessons this year.'

"You mean without every practicing them before?!" Padma shouted.

"Hand, Miss Patil."

Umbridge puffs out her chest before speaking.

"This has proven greatly with excellent results. We are studying a perfectly safe no magic study theory."

"So we are not preparing for ourselves for what's out there?" Harry shouted.

"_Hand Mister Potter!_" Umbridge screech.

"There is nothing out there." Umbridge almost yelled.

"Not even Death Eaters?"

"There are no more Death Eaters?"

"What about the Death Eaters from the World Cup?"

"There was no Death Eater at the World Cup. It was just a couple of drunken fools who started to set things on fire." Umbridge replied coolly.

Many of the students exchange dark looks with each other. Many of them were at the World Cup. They had seen the Death Eaters.

"And I assume the Dark Mark was a hoax as well." Harry shouted.

"Yes it was." Umbridge yelled. "Rita Skeeter would do anything to cause trouble." Umbridge screech at Harry. It was clear she didn't know they were shouting at each other.

"Then do you think she was lying about me being crazy?" Harry shouted.

Umbridge open her mouth to speak before she closed it. She got caught in a trap and she fell straight into it.

"Detention Mr. Potter. Tonight, eight o'clock, my office."

"You didn't answer my question." Harry shouted.

"Because you're nothing but a mad little liar." Umbridge hiss.

"I assume your going to let Voldemort just take over the country then are you?"

The reaction from everyone was quiet shocking. The Ravenclaws heard Voldemort so many times from Harry but still drop what ever they were holding. Cho gave a strong hiccup. The Gryffindors all jump out their seats. The Hufflepuffs broke whatever they were holding. The Slytherins all flinch at the sound of the name. Umbridge however, was total unfazed by the sound of 'Voldemort'.

"Come here Mr. Potter." She replied in a sweet girlish voice. It sounded quiet deadly so Harry obeyed. Umbridge was writing something that Harry couldn't see. When she was finish she tap it with her wand and handed it to Harry. "Take this to Professor Flitwick."

Harry grabbed it and blasted her door to splinters.

As he went down the to staff office he heard several staff talking. When he knock the voice stop at once. The door open and he gulp. He was facing Professor McGonagall.

"What is it Potter? Why aren't you in class?"

"Sorry Professor, but I was sent to see Professor Flitwick."

"See me Potter?" Professor Flitwick appeared at Professor McGonagall knee. Harry handed him the letter he tap it with his wand and read it for a few minutes.

"Come in Potter."

"Professor Flitwick, now is not the best time to…"

"He's in my House Minerva. I shall decide on that."

Harry followed the two professors and notice Professor Grubbly-Plank was sitting there smoking a pipe.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems Umbridge is quiet upset with you. You cause a huge argument in her class and even told her that the Ministry is going to let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named take over the country."

Harry nodded. He held Professor Flitwick with high respect.

"It says hers, she will be giving you detention every night this week starting tonight."

"WHAT! Professor, can't you?"

"Afraid I can't. I agree with you Potter, we should be learning how to use magic, not study magic, but for the mere future, this warning should help. Be caution of Dolores Umbridge, she is from the Ministry and will do anything to make your life a living hell Mr. Potter. She is not here to teach but to ensure that the student's aren't here to overcome the Ministry. Don't say anything that might offend her or you'll land somewhere far worse then detention."

He pointed to the door and Harry walk out.

During dinner, the whole school heard what happen between Dolores Umbridge and Harry. The Ravenclaws were siding with Harry. Many Gryffindors did too. But the Slytherins thought Harry was only seeking to make himself more famous. That was no shock to Harry. He was unpopular there and always will be. Helping Ravenclaw beat them both at Quidditch and at the House Cup. The Hupplepuffs were in a confuse state. Some of Harry's friends from Hufflepuff agreed with Harry that they should learn magic but didn't want to get on the wrong side of Umbridge.

Harry was eating with his friends. Cho was leaning on his shoulder as a sign that she wanted him to hold her tonight. Harry told everyone that he had detention with Umbridge that night and for the rest of the week.

"You won't be able to get any homework done." Roger replied.

"When is pratice?" Harry asked.

"Tonight at 8. We can't practice without our seeker. So I guess…"

"No, Ravenclaw should practice. Try having the chasers, get better teamwork and better attack patterns. We can't always relay on me. If we get over a hundred and fifty point lead, like what Ireland did, we should win every cup. Besides with Umbridge here, I don't think she'll let me stay on the Quidditch team for long." Harry replied.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Su Li ask hoping she heard wrong.

"She is mostly here to make my life a living hell. I can only assume she'll try and make me not play Quidditch. So Cho… (Cho looks at him in great confusion) I'm going to be teaching you how to play seeker. If Umbridge does kick me off, then I'll make her soon regret it."

The Ravenclaw look at him in shock. Roger suddenly burst out laughing.

"Harry, she isn't our head of house. There is no way she can…"

"You are under estimating her. She is from the Ministry. Soon they'll do something dirty and they will give her the power to do this. You mark my words." Harry replied in a demanding tone. Everyone thought about this and realize that they were right.

"Harry, the Ministry would never set laws against one person." Marietta said.

"I know that correct Marietta, but the Ministry would use a set of laws against one person."

Marietta knew this was true. The Ministry has use a set of laws against one person before.

At the end of the week Harry's detention soon ended. On Saturday, the Gryffindor's played Slytherin's and manage to win by ten points. The final score was 270-280. Ravenclaw saw this as good news. If they beat Hufflepuff by a hundred then Slytherin would need to win by 200.

On Sunday Roger woke Harry up early saying an emergency meeting was taking place.

Getting up, he went down stairs to see most of the Ravenclaws were still sleepy. Harry sat next to Cho and rested his head on her lap.

"Ok team, Umbridge just set a new Degree in."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. Everyone soon started to ask what the Decree meant. For an answer Roger laid down a thick parchment and everyone read it.

When Harry finish reading it, he was beyond angry. Today they would be facing Hufflepuff and yet they had the match cancel.

"I'll talk to Umbridge, if she refuses, then I'll talk to Professor Flitwick and McGonagall to take it to Professor Dumbledore." Roger ensures everyone.

Everyone nodded. When the meeting ended and the team was talking about strategize and the game plan.

When they got to the great hall for breakfast, the Hufflepuff team was waving an official piece of parchment. The Ravenclaws all groan. They knew the Hufflepuff's got permission.

The Ravenclaws were all dress up for Quidditch, ready to defeat Hufflepuff. However, Roger came over saying Umbridge needed more time to think about it. The Ravenclaws roared in anger. Roger alone with Su and Eddie went to Professor Dumbledore right then and began pleading with him. Dumbledore spoke to Umbridge and she grew angry by the minute. Finally, (more like she wanted to thumb Dumbledore) she signs an official piece of Parchment.

The Ravenclaws cheered, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins all look like they've been force to sleep with the Bloody Baron.

As the school made its way up to the Quidditch pitch the Ravenclaws were talking about the final score.

"Let's just win quickly." Su said in a bored tone. It was a common fact that Ravenclaw always slaughter the Hufflepuffs.

"If we do then we need to win by a hundred in our next match." Cho replied. They knew they match against Slytherin would not be easy.

"Let's try to beat them in score, if we win by a lot then Slytherin and Gryffindor will have a lot of points to catch up to us."

The team said nothing as they headed for the pitch. The Hufflepuffs (who were in Yellow) were already waiting. Roger and the Hufflepuff Captain shook hands before the teams. As soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle the Quaffle was quickly taken by the Ravenclaws. Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker were up in the air looking for the snitch. Within five minutes, Ravenclaw was leading 120 to 20. Score after score, the Ravenclaws were dominating the skies. Within thirty minutes of the game, the end looked hopeless for Hufflepuff. They only manage to get a hundred and fifty points. Ravenclaw was at four hundred and ninety. Just as Su Li scored the fifth hundred Harry saw it for the fourth time. The Snitch was hiding underneath Roger's broom. Quick as a dive Harry tore off it. The Hufflepuff seeker tore off after Harry. Harry however was faster and soon dove under Roger with the snitch in his hands making the final score 650 to 100.

"And Harry Potter as caught the golden snitch, Ravenclaw wins 650 to 100! This is no doubt the best team of Ravenclaw this year!" Lee Jordan shouted.

The Ravenclaws landed and were celebrating; they were jumping up and down all dignity forgotten. It already felt like they won the cup. The Ravenclaws soon found themselves on the ground celebrating.

"Think this makes a difference?" A sneering voice shouted in the crowd. The Ravenclaws soon turn around to see the Slytherin's standing there. I mean, that has got to be the weakest game I've ever seen. The speaker was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"I mean, I've never seen such a pathetic team. You had to beg the teachers to get reformed. Not only that, but you face the weakest link of the entire school." Malfoy replied as the Slytherins laugh.

The Hufflepuffs look like they wanted to kill Malfoy. The Ravenclaws were suddenly drawing their wands.

"I mean, what does a whore like you Chang do for the team? I bet you and Li spread your legs so far your mother would die of shock." The entire team soon started to grabbed hold of Cho and Su, who look like they wanted to kill him. Malfoy laugh at them, before he turn to Harry.

"Perhaps, you can remember what your mother was like Potter, seeing how she spread her filthy little mudblood legs for everyone." Malfoy sneered.

No one could stop. Harry charge head first, forgetting all about his wand and speared Malfoy to the ground. Soon Harry was punching him. Not before some through a disarming jinx at Harry.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Madam Hooch shouted.

Harry stood up glaring at Madam Hooch as Malfoy was on the ground moaning.

"Straight to your Head House. Now!"

Harry gloomily walks towards Professor Flitwick office. Cho was by his side. Professor Flitwick was rushing down the corridor with an angry look on his face.

"IN." He shouted. They never seen or heard him angry. Cho and Harry obeyed.

"I…have…never…seen…this…type…of…behavior. Explain." He said between breaths.

"Malfoy provoke me." Harry began.

"Provoke you, of course, his afraid that you're going to beat him in the world cup. That display of teamwork and getting some high scores is beyond anyone's dreams. Now, I don't care what he said…"

"He called me a whore." Cho said. "And he said Harry's mother was a fifthly mudblood whore as well."

Professor Flitwick stop right there. Lily Evans, or Lily Potter was one of his favorite students. She was talented and gifted beyond most people who came in here.

"I see, well I'll give you a night a detention Potter. Even though it was for a good reason, you cannot leave without punishment. Be thankful it's not house points…"

"_Hem, hem."_

Cho and Harry froze. Standing in the doorway was none other then Professor Umbridge.

"I think he deserves more then detention." Umbridge replied in a sing song voice.

"But, he is in my house. So it's my decision."

"Actually, you should have seen the new Decree." Umbridge replied as she handed him a official looking parchment. Professor Flitwick face soon turns to anger.

"So now that you understand, I think I will ban Harry Potter from playing Quidditch ever again." She replied sweetly.

"Ban me? From playing ever again?"

"Of course Mister Potter, what you did was not right and disgraceful despite what Mr. Malfoy said, though he was correct of course. I will be taking your broom as well. Well good day to you all."

"Banned? No seeker? What about Malfoy? Did she banned him for his comments?" Roger was hollowing later on that night.

"No, Umbridge was telling him he had a promising future indeed with the Ministry. I over heard her telling him over dinner." Su Li replied.

"I think, it's time to take this matter of D.A.D.A. in our own hands." Harry replied. Everyone soon look at him.


End file.
